


Hammering in all the Right Places

by Niall_SonOfApollo



Series: German Porn AU Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zayn, Versatile Liam, alternative universe, but noone cares, non band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_SonOfApollo/pseuds/Niall_SonOfApollo
Summary: or: the pwp based on the cliché porn trope where the bored house husband Louis seduces the unusually attractive painter Liam who came to paint the master bedroom. The situation escalates when Louis' husband Zayn comes home early... But in the end none of them is complaining





	Hammering in all the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> essentially, this is porn practice  
> I'm a work in progress (and not a native speaker), so please bear with me :'>
> 
> lots of thanks to Lewis, my very energetic enabler, idea giver and beta reader ♥

Hammering in all the Right Places

 

Louis rolled over on the couch with an unsatisfied moan, phone in hand. "Harry I tell you, I'm gaining weight. I need to do some more of these aerobics." Listening to Harry's reply he cringed up his face visibly.

"No babes, I'm not talking about my bum. The bum's still fit as hell. My hips! And also my belly is going soft too!"

In the distance the doorbell rang.

"Babes I gotta go, my handyman for painting the walls is here! Talk to you soon," Louis told Harry and ended the call. Leaving the phone on the table, he walked out of the living room, fixing his dishevelled hair with one hand. Louis had called a bloke to paint the bedroom properly again. The lilac didn't sit well with him anymore, Zayn was at work and couldn't contradict his decision anyway. Oh, his days at home were so incredibly boring! The bell rang again.

"Coming!" Louis shouted, walking down the corridor. With an enthusiastic movement he opened the door, smiling blindingly at the bloke in front of him... and then he whistled. "Where did they get you from?" he asked appreciatively, looking the guy up and down, his eyes roaming over the broad built chest, only covered by a fine rib top, his dungarees only on one shoulder, a chequered shirt tied around his hips and a very good looking undercut on his head, the longer part slightly curling. Louis licked his lips involuntarily. This guy was FIT. The bloke smiled a bit unsure and gave Louis his hand.

"Liam," he said "I'm here for the paint job." Oh, and what strong hands he had! Beautiful!

"Of course, love, come in!" _and stay_ Louis added mentally. Liam carried his gear with him into the corridor, following Louis' lead. Louis did not just walk in front of Liam, he sauntered, cocking his hips as much as possible, to show off his magical bum in his very tight hot pants. When he heard an audible gulp behind him, Louis smiled widely and thanked whoever was listening that this gift of a man had graced his doorstep.

When they reached the bedroom Louis turned around: "So Liam. This is my husband’s and my room. I'm tired of this horrific lilac walls. Let's paint it blue.”

Liam nodded and put down the paint. Louis took a seat on the bed while Liam erected a stepladder. "How fortunate, that the only piece of furniture in this room is the bed, so we won't have to move anything," he said.

Louis sighed, now lying spread eagled on the bed. "I bet it would be easy for you, with your massive biceps."

Liam laughed. "Nah, lifting heavy in this dimensions would be a problem for me alone. A small cabinet yes, but huge wardrobes probably not."

Louis tsked silently. Seeing Liam's muscles flex while he spread his working stuff was really bothersome, his pants grew a bit tight. Promptly he got up, asking Liam: "Would you like something to drink? It's quite hot outside and all."

Liam didn't look up but responded, "Yes, please." And Louis left for the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with a cold bottle of lemonade for Liam and a Popsicle for himself. When Louis entered, Liam was bent down, covering some parts of the floor. Louis bent over a bit and held the cold bottle at Liam's exposed neck, while sucking slowly on his cold treat. Liam turned around instantly in shock and watched Louis let the Popsicle slide out of his mouth in slow motion and then attacked the melting thing with his tongue. Liam's eyes wandered from Louis' eyes to his tongue and back, but staying at Louis' eyes seemed incredibly difficult. After a moment Liam snapped out of it, clearing his throat and turning his head back to his work. Louis had an irritated look on his face, but settled back down on the bed again. His new tactic was slurping the Popsicle noisily complete with popping sounds when it slit out of his mouth occasionally, but remarkably Liam kept his composure.

Not much longer, Louis thought, gritting his teeth around the finished stick. Liam was currently on the ladder, propping up some stuff. Louis moved carefully beside him and slid one hand slowly from the knee upwards until it rested on the inside of Liam's thigh. Liam made an alarmed noise, but kept on working, his movements more slowly than before. Louis counted that as a win. He began to leisurely stroke the inside of Liam's thigh, moving close to his private parts. Liam was losing his composure steadily, sucking in slightly laboured breaths.

Louis grinned smugly. "Love, why don't you come down here so we can see how much you can actually lift with this biceps of yours?" Louis purred lowly.

Obediently Liam stepped down, with Louis' hand still on his thigh. Louis pulled Liam further in his personal space, one hand fisted in the fabric of Liam's shirt. Liam was very close now, but it was not enough. Louis moved his head even closer, their lips only millimetres apart. He could feel Liam's agitated breath on his face, it smelled of the lemonade Louis had given him. Instinctively Louis licked his lips, accidentally touching Liam's lips a bit with his tongue, eyes fixed on Liam pupils. They were already blown so wide, only a small ring of dark brown was left. Louis stilled, hand on Liam's thigh and began moving again, traveling upwards, palming Liam's agonizingly slowly through his loose fitting dungarees. The air between them was electric and when Louis teased Liam's lips with his tongue, the spell was broken and Liam pulled Louis in by his belt loops with one hand, grinding hard against Louis, putting the other in Louis' neck to hold him still for his kissing assault. And oh boy, assault was the right word! Liam's tongue pried open Louis' slightly open lips with great intent and ravished his mouth in an incredible rush.

When they broke apart for air, the constant grinding had Louis worked up already to a certain degree and instead of just breathing he moaned loudly. This was going incredibly well. He pulled Liam in again for another hot kiss. It was all teeth and less tongue and Louis nibbled on Liam's lips at first, then bit down hard, followed by sucking, filling the room with obscene noises. It wasn't enough for Liam. He stopped his grinding momentarily to let his hand roam freely over Louis' hips and exposed belly and under his loose fitting crop top. When Liam's hands found Louis' nipples he slowly tweaked them, earning a desperate gasp from Louis' kiss-bruised mouth. Patience was not what Louis felt like right now and so he hastily removed Liam's top, letting the untying of the chequered shirt be Liam's concern, and slid down the dungarees. Liam's boxers where tenting visibly already and Louis' mouth watered in response to this great view. His hot pants had grown quite uncomfortably tight the past few moments, so while Liam removed his crop top, Louis proceeded to unzip his pants, until Liam stopped him.

Leaning in, Liam groaned in his ear in a low voice, "Keep them on. Your bum looks spectacular in them." A shiver went down Louis' back.

Obediently, he kept them on, his bulge visibly showing through the unzipped part. Slowly Louis turned them both around and walked Liam back towards to the bed, backwards till Liam’s knees hit the bedframe and he had to sit down. Louis looked down, taking in every single detail of the handsome and fit bloke on his bed. Liam's hair was messed up a little, his red lips even redder from kissing, his upper body - oh my god was he ripped! Louis put one hand in Liam's hair and pulled his head back. Oh, he didn't even resist! Louis slowly bent down, nibbling on Liam's ear lobe. He could feel the electric current in Liam's body. He bit down on Liam's neck close under the ear lobe and sucked an angry bruise there, making Liam hiss in response. Louis proceeded downwards, sliding his tongue over his exposed throat and biting down on his collarbone, before he licked his way to the six-pack, each hand tweaking a nipple and earning a breathy moan from Liam. Liam's skin tasted of sweat and plain Liam. A rich, manly taste. When he reached Liam's waist band, he slowly pulled down his boxers, aided by Liam who lifted his hips slightly. When Liam’s cock sprung free, Louis’ mouth watered a little. Liam's thickness was even more than Louis had expected. Magnificent! He put two fingers in his own mouth, slowly sucking on them, making a show for Liam, but keeping his eyes down.

When he decided it was enough, he spread an excessive amount of pent up saliva on both his hands, working Liam's shaft slowly, while popping the head in his mouth. The silky skin felt so nice in on his tongue and even though Louis had only taken in the tip, Liam felt huge in his mouth. His whole body trembled in anticipation. Liam meanwhile was worked up enough that he had to fist his hands into the sheets to stop himself from fucking Louis' mouth, instead of letting him do his magic with it. Louis worked his hands pumping on Liam's shaft while swirling his tongue over Liam's slit and under the head. When he had a proper feel for it he removed his hand to take in as much of Liam's cock as possible, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it while moving his hand up and down in rhythmic movements. Liam's audible breaths and occasional moans filled the room, the only sound except for Louis' sucking. When Louis stopped to take a proper breath, he came back to take in Liam's length even more, till it hit his throat. Liam made a pitiful noise now. Louis started again, fondling himself through his half open pants. This felt so incredible. Liam filled his throat to the brim and the sounds Liam produced only encouraged Louis more.

Suddenly Louis felt a strong grip in his hair, pulling him up. Louis braced himself for the weird feeling of loss when he let go of Liam's cock and looked up questioningly at Liam's misty eyes, coughing a little.

"Do you want finish me off?" Liam asked rather serious in a low voice, pulling Louis up on the bed. Louis looked at him with huge eyes.

Liam sighed. "Where are the condoms?" Louis understood that instantly and produced some condoms and lube from under the bed. Thank fuck he always kept big ones, since you never knew.

Eagerly, he rolled the condom on Liam's leaking prick. When he stood up to remove his hot pants he certainly made a show of it, captivating Liam.

When he removed his briefs he wiggled his bum near Liam's face who instantly got big eyes. "Gotta be prepared," Louis said shrugging, and removed the butt-plug, wincing. He felt empty, and he would have none of it. Taking some lube he wet his fingers and teased himself a bit, keening out some sweet sounds. That was much better. Liam made choking noises and wet his hand as well to stroke Louis' length in reward.

Between moans, Louis ordered Liam: "Sit down, back to the headpiece," with as much authority as he could muster and Liam complied.

When Liam was in position, Louis settled down in his lap, facing Liam. Kissing Liam wetly, he settled down on Liam's cock. Louis circled his hips, teasingly slipping the tip in and out. Liam groaned. He was so close already. Louis already panted heavily and braced his arms on the headboard of the bed. Not satisfied anymore by the teasing sensation he slowly sank down on Liam's length, shuddering with every centimetre. Liam held his breath during the whole process, afraid to concentrate on the feeling of Louis' wet, warm heat around his maddeningly hard cock. When Louis was finally settled in his lap, breathing heavily, Liam moved one wet hand to stroke Louis' length and pinched one nipple with the other. Louis, who had his eyes closed to focus, cried out in surprise and gave Liam an incredulous look.

He bent down to Liam's ear to breathily whisper profanities in Liam's ear. "You bad boy. I think I have to punish you for this!" and pushed himself away as far as possible, resting his hands beside Liam's nipples, thumbs on them.

Louis smirked at a surprised looking Liam, as he began to move slowly, agonizingly slowly. He still held eye contact with Liam while lifting his hips as far as possible and rubbing Liam's nipples rhythmically. Louis moved oh so slowly, working himself up quite a bit and Liam seemed completely unfazed by the slow pace until the eye contact did him in. The sizzling electricity was pitching his pulse up. Suddenly Louis felt Liam's hands around his hips, effectively stopping his movements. In that moment Louis was quite distracted by Liam's flexing muscles and didn't anticipate Liam’s next move. That however, made the sensation even sweeter when he was promptly slammed down on Liam's cock with considerable force, crying out loud in pleasure.

In this specific moment the bedroom door that Louis had closed when he had come back from the kitchen, opened and revealed Zayn. Liam's head zapped around, looking confused at Zayn. Beautiful, perfect Zayn in his sleek, black trousers, his dark blue slim fitting velvet jacket and with his perfect hair. Louis turned slowly and began to move on Liam again, staring at Zayn with a heated gaze, before whipping his head around, enveloping a startled Liam in a hot and messy kiss. After that Liam gained his composure back and started moving Louis up and down again, producing loud moans from Louis' lips. Rustling sheets made Louis turn around again. Rather close beside them kneeled Zayn, wearing only his briefs and the unbuttoned dress shirt, his hand in his pants, fondling his dick and looking at them with interest.

Louis turned his head around and kissed Liam again, sucking noisily on his lower lip. Suddenly, a hand cupped Louis face and it took him a second to realise that it had to be Zayn, since Liam still had his hands on Louis' hips. Louis' eyes fluttered open and Zayn moved in to kiss him passionately. Louis noticed a little jolt in Liam's cock and saw his interested gaze on them, taking them in completely while fucking steadily into Louis, until he suddenly hit a spot that made Louis' back arch and his toes curl.

"Again!" Louis cried out forcefully and Liam recognized an order when he heard one. Zayn grew more interested every second and started to rub himself off on Louis' leg, while sneaking in between them, stealing a kiss from Liam's mouth, licking his lips tentatively afterwards. Bowing to Liam's ear, he whispered lowly: "Next round is your turn." Liam hit Louis' sweet spot a couple of times more earning loud moans in response and sucking in his breath every time Louis clenched hard around him.

"S-So close," Louis breathed between heavy moans. Liam picked up his pace again and after a few more pumps Louis came with a shout spurting come all over Liam's chest, clenching down hard on his length. That did Liam in as well and he came with a shout himself.

"Beautiful," Zayn breathed, kissing a fucked out Louis on the temple and Liam on the mouth. With one hand he still stroked himself lazily, while smearing come all over Liam's chest with the other and finally putting one come smeared finger in Liam's mouth. Liam was pliant in his post-coital bliss and instantly sucked on the offered fingers.

"On your knees," Zayn growled lowly in Liam's ear. Liam reacted not fast enough so Zayn pulled him down by his hair. Liam did not protest, he was still too exhausted. Wetting his fingers with the lube that still lay on the bed, Zayn reached for Liam's upturned rear and slowly stroked along Liam's hole. Liam's body was so pliant that his muscles only twitched slightly. Zayn took that as an invitation to slowly insert one finger, curling the first digit as early as possible, carefully prodding Liam's insides. Liam's dick twitched weakly. His body felt spent but couldn’t help but react to the pleasure again, heat pooling slowly in his belly. Louis had slightly droopy eyes but watched them closely, propped up on his arms. Zayn gave him a heated gaze and mouthed 'touch yourself' with a slow grin. Louis growled a bit but did as told, slowly stroking his dick. Zayn meanwhile cautiously pried in another finger, the muscle twitching more, making Liam whine.

"Relax," Zayn whispered hotly into Liam's ear. Louis moved closer to Liam's face, positioning himself in his limited view, spreading his legs wide and moving his other hand to his stretched hole. Zayn prodded deeper inside Liam, pushing tentatively. He finally removed his hand from his now hard dick and circled Liam's filled hole carefully with one finger. Liam gasped, the added contact doing wonders to his dick, pumping blood faster down south again.

Louis now already had two fingers inside, he was too stretched for one, and was panting, slowly fucking himself on his fingers, bringing his prick back to live again. Zayn added another finger and the prodding showed results. Zayn was rewarded with one of Liam’s hoarse moans when he finally found the right spot. Lightly touching Liam's cock, he noticed that it was already almost half hard again. With one smooth motion Zayn removed his fingers from Liam, followed by a sharp gasp from Liam, to roll a condom on his cock and slick himself up.

Before moving back into Liam he whispered "Let him suck you off," into Louis' ear and bit down on his earlobe. Zayn had been careful, but now it was his turn. He did not exactly thrust into Liam, but it wasn't a gentle move either.

Liam cried out in surprise. Zayn bent over, covering Liam's back, murmuring in his ear: "Occupy yourself to relax. Suck Louis off," and bit down hard on Louis' well-made bruise.

Liam arched his back in response and obediently lowered his head to slowly suck Louis' dick, his hands occupied with holding him up. Louis groaned when Liam's tongue licked down his whole length. He took out his fingers circling his hole and moving them in a line stroking slowly from his balls back to his hole, sliding them in slowly. When Liam slid his tongue along Louis' slit he moaned loudly, heat already pooling tightly in his belly. Zayn now started moving steadily in Liam, reaching for Liam's cock with one hand and circling Liam's stretched hole with the fingertips of the other. When Liam bowed down further, holding himself up only on his elbows to be of better service to Louis, Zayn hit his sweet spot for the first time, squeezing Liam's dick in response when Liam clenched down on him, producing a moan in his throat that escaped partially while trying to deep throat Louis. Louis was completely in his own world of pleasure, slamming his fingers in himself deep in a maddening fast pace. Judging by his moans, he was close.

Zayn watched Louis' beautiful shape arch his back when he hit home again, moaning loudly. Liam reacted with a moan himself to Zayn's twitching cock. They were close as well. Zayn picked up his speed and slammed repeatedly on the spot that made Liam arch his back so beautifully but Louis came first with a shout, spurting all his come into Liam's mouth this time, and Liam swallowed, which surprised Zayn to tell the truth. Funnily enough in the same moment Liam swallowed, Zayn slammed in him a last time, coming himself and almost the same moment Liam came as well. _Someone likes to swallow_ , Zayn thought pulling out slowly. Liam fell down beside Louis, both of them breathing heavily with closed eyes. Zayn, the only fully conscious one of them, pulled a blanket over all of them and spread his arms protectively around them.


End file.
